story in konoha dermitory
by akikuhanagina.lovespensabest
Summary: Bagaimanakah kehidupan Namikaze Hanagita di Konoha Dermitory?Pasti sangat menarik.Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan sembilan orang siswa yang menjadi sahabatnya,yaitu Kakashi,Obito,Guy,Asuma,Iruka,Rin,Shizune,Kurinai,dan Anko.Fic pertama saya.Reviews please.Mau nge-flame?Silahkan!
1. Chapter 1

` Story In Konoha Dormitory

Disclamer : Kakashi Dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto,Namikaze Hanagita punya saya

Author note : Ini adalah Fic pertama ,maaf kalau jelek. Oh ya,ada OC di Fic Namikaze buatan saya bisa dilihat di profil Fic ini dia akan menjadi kakak angkat Naruto yang Namikaze Atarashi akan ditampilkan sebagai kakak Naruto n kata,Arigatou Gozaimasu karena mau membaca Fic ini.^_^/

Author : Akiko Hanagita

Chapter 1

Sore yang seorang remaja cewek berambut putih sedang berjalan ke arah gedung tingkat ditemani oleh seorang cowok berambut kuning yang lebih tua darinya.

"Han,ini dia Konoha dermitory,Sekolah mu sekarang,"kata Cowok berambut kuning bernama Atarashi.

"Eh,i-iya..."kata Hana-cewek itu- sambil terus berjalan

Atarashi menyerahkan Hana peda seorang suster yang bekerja di Konoha Dermitory

"Nah,nii -san Cuma bisa sampai ikuti saja Suster itu,"Kata Atarashi

"iya..."kata Hana sedih sambil melihat Atarashi yang terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu

Suster yang dalam papan namanya di dadanya tertulis "Uchiha Mikoto" itu mengantar Hana dengan lembut menuju Ruang melewati ruangan yang cukup menyeramkan jika dilewati pintu besar dan tua diketuk dengan pelan oleh suster lama,pintu terbuka dan terlihat ratusan murid Konoha Dermitory di menatapku aneh.

Suster Mikoto meminta Hana untuk berjalan menuju .Wanita itu adalah Kepala Sekolah Konoha berjalan dengan terus diperhatikan oleh para murid Konoha sebentar mereka berbisik pada teman sebelahnya,mungkin membicarakan Hana atau penampilannya

Sesampainya, mengelus rambut yang putih keperakan Hana dengan lembut. "Nah,anak kedatangan murid perkenalkan dirimu!"pinta .Hana malu malu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Hajimemashite,watashi Namikaze Hanagita de yonde wa Jakaruta karakimashita(Salam kenal,nama saya Namikaze saya Hana berasal dari Jakarta),"kata Hana.

Semua murid lama semua bertepuk tangan.

"Kamu bisa bahasa Jepang?"tanya mengangguk

"Saya ikut les Bahasa Jepang saat di Jakarta,"kata Hana

"Oh,begitu,"Ms Tsunade menganggukan , meminta Hana untuk duduk di samping 2 orang perempuan yang sedang langsung membawa tasku dan berjalan menuju meja makan dekat 2 orang yang ditunjuk

Seorang cewek berambut coklat sebahu yang duduk disebelah Hana menyapanya,"salam Rin."

"Iya,namaku-"

"Kau tak peru memberi tahukan namamu sudah tahu namamu,"Kata seorang cowok berambut perak yang duduk di depan Hana

"Kakashi,diamlah!Ah,jangan dengarkan memang menyebalkan,"kata Cuma diam

"Btw,aku Hatake aja aku dari Indonesia?"tanya cowok itu

"Tumben,kamu biasanya cuek kalau ada murid baru,"kata cowok berambut hitam dan memakai google di kepalanya yang duduk di samping Kakashi

"Masalah?"balas Kakashi

"Jangan dengarkan mereka memang begitu,"kata Rin

"Kamu bener dari Indonesia?"tanya Rin

"Iya,aku dari Indonesia,"kata Hana

"Wah,berarti kamu bisa bahasa Indonesia dong?"tanya seorang cewek berambut ungu dan diikat seperti nanas yang berada di samping Rin

"Iya,namamu siapa?"tanya Hana

"Aku Mitarashi Anko,panggil aja Anko,"

"Sepertinya kamu bakal dimasukin ke kelompok kami deh,"celetuk Rin

"Eh?kelompok?"tanya Hana heran

"Iya,murid di sini wajib memiliki 1 kelompok,biasanya satu kelompok 10 orang,"terang Rin

"Lho,kalian kan 4 orang,"kata Hana

"Ada 5 orang lagi,mereka duduk di kursi sebelah sana,"kata Rin sambil menunjuk ke meja seberang mereka

"Siapa saja?"tanya Hana

"Omino Iruka,Sarutobi Asuma,Yuhi kurinai,Maito Guy,dan Shizune,"kata Rin

"Kami kurang seorang lagi,"kata Anko

"Trus,nama kelompok kalian apa?"tanya Hana

"Konoha Guide,"kata Rin

Bel berbunyi,tanda makan malam murid naik ke lantai atas,minus Hana yang dipanggil oleh Tsunade

"Kamu saya masukkan ke kelompok Konoha no.130 A,lantai seragam akan dibawakan oleh Suster Mikoto,"kata Ms. Tsunade

"Hai,Tsunade-sama,"kata Hana

Hana naik ke tangga sangat mencekam,remang 130 A adalah kamar paling pojok dan paling mengetuk pintu.

"Wushhh..."angin dingin,entah dari mana,menerpa agak ketakutan.

"Ngeekkk..."suara derit pintu mengagetkan Rin yang membuka pintu

"Hana!Ayo masuk,cepat!"kata pun cepat cepat masuk

"Huf,"hana mendesah lega.

"Maaf,tadi lagi tiduran,tapi ga sengaja ketiduran..."kata Rin

"Yang lain di mana?"tanya mereka berdua yang ada di kamar itu

"Mereka ke kamar 130 B,itu pintu penghubungnya,"kata Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di samping kiri kamar

"Kamar 130 A untuk perempuan,kamar 130 B untuk lelaki,"kata Rin

"Oh..."kata Hana."Ngapain mereka ke kamar 130B?"

"Biasa,mereka ngomongin tentang lebih suka tiduran daripada ikut mereka,"kata Rin

"Oh ya,Hana kamu punya kemampuan apa?"tanya Rin

"Maksudnya?"tanya Hana heran

"Kebanyakan semua murid di sini memiliki kemampuan khusus,termasuk kelompok Konoha Guide dibentuk untuk murid yang punya kemampuan kelompok ini yang punya kemampuan terhebat hanya 4 orang,yaitu aku,Anko,Obito n aku bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata,Anko bisa membaca pikiran ,Obito bisa berbicara pada hewan,n Kakashi bisa meramal masa depan dan kembali ke masa itu dia bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat adalah yang paling dia menjadi ketua di sini..."kata Rin.

Hana terdiam."Lalu,kenapa aku dimasukkan ke kelompok ini?"tanya Hana

" mungkin ada alasan tahu, bisa mengetahui kemampuan setiap murid,"kata Rin

"Ummm...kalau Kakashi itu orangnya gimana sih?"tanya Hana penasaran

"Hmmm...aku tidak terlalu sangat dia kelihatan lemah,tetapi dia salah,dia adalah anggota Yudo paling hebat di sekolah ini,"kata Rin

"Hebat..."gumam Hana kagum

"Memang,tapi jangan bicarakan tentangku terus,"kata Kakashi yang tiba tiba dah ada di dekat n Rin kaget

"Kakashi-san,jangan ngagetin dong..."kata Hana sambil menunduk.

"Maaf,"kata Kakashi cuek.

"Sial,kamu bisanya gunain jurus teleportasi..."kata Obito sambil membuka pintu cuek aja

"Oh ya,kamu punya partner ga?"tanya Rin

"Pa-partner?Memang harus punya ya?"tanya Hana

"Memang,setiap siswa harus punya sudah,minus kamu n Kakashi,"kata Anko

"Kamu mau jadi partnernya?"tanya Rin

"Ngg...Kalau dia mau,"kata Hana

"Hoy, yang mau jadi partnermu tuh,"kata Obito

"Hn?"Kakashi menatap menunduk kenapa jantungnya berdebar debar(jantungan kali-author dibakar)

" aku belum punya partner,"kata Kakashi sambil menatap ke arah lain

"Oh ya,kamu tau sesuatu ga?"tanya Kurinai tiba tiba

"Ta-tau apa?"tanya Hana

"Sejarah kamar ini,"kata Kurinai dengan wajah seram(dengan cara menyorotkan sinar senter ke wajahnya dari bawah)

"Ma-maksudnya?"tanya Hana mulai takut

"3 tahun yang lalu,kamar 130 A ditempati oleh seorang siswi bernama adalah murid paling pintar di sekolah ,sesuatu menimpanya..."cerita Kurinai

"Jangan mulai lagi,deh!Cerita boongan gitu kok diceritain,"tukas Kakashi

"Halah,kamu kan pernah liat kejadiannya dengan kemampuanmu,"balas Kurinai

"Terus apa?"tanya Hana penasaran

"Suatu hari,tanggal 13 Februari,Guren dipanggil oleh .Dia dipanggil karena nilainya banyak yang Gozu memberi surat keterangan kalau dia harus dikeluakan dari asrama ini,"

"Guren sedih karena dulu dia adalah murid kesayangan .Dia merasa hidupnya tak berguna lagi dan memutuskan untuk bunuh ,pada hari itu juga pada pukul 6 sore,dia bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari jendela itu,"kata Kurinai sambil menunjuk jendela

"Sejak saat itu,arwah Guren gentayangan setiap tanggal 13 mencari untuk menjelaskan sesuatu,tapi ia tidak sudah berhenti dari sekolah ini..."sambung Shizune

Hana tanggal 10 Februari,Berarti 3 hari merinding

"Sudahlah,jangan dengarkan itu Cuma boongan..."kata tersenyum

"Arigatou,Kakashi-san..."gumam Hana pelan.

"Tok..Tok.."suara pintu diketuk membuat semua segera membuka lama,dia datang membawa satu stel seragam

"Tadi suster Mikoto ngasih ini ke untuk kamu,"kata Anko sambil memberikan seragam itu ke mengambil seragam berjubah berwarna putih dengan rok kotak kotak berwarna almamater Konoha Dermitory dan sebuah topi dengan warna hitam

"Oh ya,kami ke kamar dulu,"kata Obito sambil nyeret Kakashi.

"Heh,jangan nyeret napa!"kata tersenyum

"Oh ya,ayo bereskan barang akan membantu,"kata Rin

Hana memasukkan baju bajunya ke lemari dibantu oleh para sahabat juga diberi tahu jadwal untuk esok

"Kamu tidurnyadi situ ya .Disina kasurnya ada 3,Kiri aku dan Anko,tengah Kurinai dan untuk kamu ya "kata Rin.

"Iya,"kata Hana

Mereka pun tidur.

Pukul 00.00,tengah malam,lonceng kota berdentang 12 sesuatu yang tiba,ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju ke arah kamar 130 menatap tidur dengan nyenyak.

" Siapa itu?Tidak mungkin suster,semua sudah .Tsunade?Gak Kakashi?lebih gak mungkin,"gumam Hana ketakutan

Atau...Guren?Hiiii...Tidak mungkin!

Suara kaki itu mendekat dan akhirnya pun cepat cepat tidur dan melupakan semuanya

"Kreekkkk..."

TBC

A/N :Ah,terima kasih mau membaca Fic kalau cerita ini mau Flame, Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NARUTO Milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei,Namikaze Hanagita milik saya

A/N :Kembali lagi sama saya Gita san(kalau mau panggil Hana san juga bisa kok^^).Silahkan dibaca.

Author : Akiko Hanagita

Chapter 2

"Hana,ayo,cepat!"kata Anko sambil menyisir rambutnya

"I-iya,"kata Hana sambil membetulkan agak bingung memakainya,karena dia tidak pernah memakainya

"Sini aku bantu,"kata Rin sambil merapikan dasi Hana

"A-arigatou,Rin-san,"kata Hana

"Sebaiknya kau panggil aku dengan dengan yang perempuan,"kata Rin

"Iya,"kata pun segera memakai almamater hitam miliknya dengan lambang Konoha Dermitory di samping kanannya

Hana segera menyambar tas berisi netbook (di asrama ini wajib membawa laptop/netbook).Setelah itu,mereka berlima lupa,Kurinai mengunci pintu kamar

Pelajaran pertama, mengajar DKK mengganti almamater dengan baju khusus laboratorium

Waktu berlalu dengan tiba saatnya untuk makan ,sebelum itu,Hana ke kamar dulu karena topinya jadwal makan malam wajib memakai topi

"Kurinai chan,pinjam kuncinya,"kata Hana pada Kurinai.

"Oh ya,aku kunci untukmu,"kata Kurinai sambil memberikan sebuah kunci

"Untukku?"tanya Hana heran

"satiap murid disini memiliki kunci kamarnya aku lupa memberikannya padamu,"kata Kurinai

"Oh, ya,"kata Hana sambil tersenyum pun langsung naik ke atas

Hana tidak sadar bahwa dia dilihatin terus oleh Kakashi

'Hana-chan manis juga,kalau tersenyum,'batin Kakashi

Mari kita balik ke berjalan sambil memainkan kunci ,ada sesuatu yang mendengar suara aneh di mungkin teman temannya,mereka semua ada di ruang mikoto?tidak sedang sibuk dengan suster suster lain

Hana berjalan pelan ingat sekarang tanggal 15 Juni

" _Guren akan muncul pada jam kematiannya,pukul 6 ia akan kembali pada tengah malam,"_kata kata Kurinai terngiang ngiang di benak segara menghilangkan perasaan itu dan memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci

"Kreekkk..."

Hana membuka pintu perlahan dan menghasilkan suara segera menuju lemari dan mengambil aneh kembali terdengar,tapi Hana cuek akhirnya ia meihat seorang perempuan berambut biru muda sedang berada di depan yang membuka jendela itu

"Jangan!Jangan lakukan itu!Mengapa kau lakukan itu?!"cegah Hana._Guren akan melakukan bunuh diri,sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu._Bersamaan dengan itu,waktu di tangan Hana pun tidak bergerak

Guren menoleh kepada Hana dan berjalan ketakutan dan melangkah mundur

"_Aku melakukan semua ini karena malu karena nilaiku kurang semua!Aku ini murid yang paling disayangi .Tapi, tidak lagi menyukaiku karenaku tak segenius bagaimana kata orang tuaku kalau nilaiku turun?Mereka pasti akan marah"_Kalimat yang terakhir membuat Guren menundukkan mendekati arwah Guren

"Kau ini gampang menyerah,sampai mengakhiri hidup dengan sangat .Gozu pasti akan memperhatikanmu,asal kamu mengubah nilaimu..."perkataan Hana dipotong Guren

"_Kau tak mengerti!Saat aku hidup,tidak ada yang mau brteman denganku,kecuali dan Yukimar,juga orang lain selalu pasti tidak merasakan yang aku rasakan kan?Ya,kan?"_bentak terdiam

"Aku merasakannya, tidak memiliki orang orang juga sangat akhirnya ada yang mau mengangkatku menjadi sangat masih beruntung, mempunyai orang tua dan orang yang sangat menyayangimu,"kata Hana.

Guren hana juga memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama dengannya

"Sekarang,aku memintamu untuk kembali ke asalmu dan hiduplah dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan .Berjanjilah kepadaku,"kata Hana sambil memegang tangan Guren yang berlumuran darah

Guren tersenyum."_Terima kasih,Hana adalah sahabat yang paling mengerti ,aku juga ingin meminta berikan ini pada ini dari Guren,sahabatnya_,"kata Guren sambil menyerahkan kristal merah muda dengan bunga karmelia di dalamnya.

"Baiklah."Tanya Hana

"_Oh ya,yang ini ,ini sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku_,"kata Guren sambil memberikan kristal yang sama seperti kristal pertama,tapi berwarna putih dan bunga di dalamnya adalah bunga krisan putih.

"Arigatou,Guren san,"kata Hana sambil menerima kristal itu

"_Sayonara,Hana san..."_kata Guren berpamitan

Lama lama Guren menghilang seperti serbuk yang ditiup menghilang dan waktu kembali berputar.

'_Semoga kau damai di alam sana,Guren san...' _batin Hana.

Tak lama...

"Hana!"teriak Rin yang datang tiba tiba dan segera memeluk Hana

Ternyata,Kakashi mengetahui semuanya dan bercerita kepada Rin. "Ayo kita turun!"kata Rin sambil menarik tangan segera meraih topi dan turun ke bawah.

Sampai di bawah,Hana mendekati Kakashi

"A-arigatou,Kakashi san,"kata hana

"Sama sama,"kata Kakashi

TBC

A/N:Ok,mungkin ceritanya sedikit,jadi maaf Saya kekurangan ide yang mau membantu?Ini dia :

Konoha yang bisa membuatkan?Pakai kalimat saja

Silahkan lewat yang mau nge-Flame? Gozaimasu!^^


End file.
